fire_forcefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fire Force Wiki:Políticas Gerais
Estas são as regras gerais que foram feitas com intuito de fazer que sua experiência na Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki seja melhor e mais civilizada, portanto siga-as corretamente para evitar avisos e bloqueios desnecessários. * Não fique envergonhado em editar e criar as páginas na wiki. Ajude e incentive outros usuários, para editarem também, afinal o que essa enciclopédia mais precisa e de editores. * Ortografia Correta: Caso seu texto seja copiado de uma wiki ou site em outro idioma, ao traduzir, você deve ler e corrigir alguns erros que virão na tradução. Mas caso você crie seu próprio texto, você deve prestar bastante atenção na ortografia e usá-la de forma formal. * Links: Não coloque links repetidos em páginas. * Não é recomendado: Editar com objetivo de fazer número em suas edições ou ganhar medalhas. Isso não e uma regra! mas não e recomendado, pois ao contrário que caso você pense que terá um melhor status na comunidade estará enganado pois nos aqui vimos um usuário pela qualidade de suas edições e não pelo seu número de edições. * Primeiras Edições: Comece editando páginas pequenas com menos importância. Para ganhar experiencia nelas e depois editar páginas maiores e de mais importância. * Exemplos de Páginas Semelhantes: Para fazer uma página, tire exemplo de outra semelhante, para saber qual predefinição usar, que tipo de efeito botar nas palavras e quando botar. * Antevisão: Caso prefira usar o Modo Editor Clássico use as opções de "Antevisão". Antes de clicar em "Gravar página" , vá até as opções de "Antevisão" (no lado superior direito, onde as opções são representadas em tela de PC ou Dispositivo Móvel ), para ver como que a sua mudança ficará quando pronta. Isto lhe dará a chance de corrigi-la antes que ela seja salva. * Explicações: Quando editar, não deixe de fazer um resumo da edição.Para adicionar um resumo nos modos: Modo Editor Clássico se faz assim: canto superior direito, na caixa de texto acima de "Antevisão". No Modo Inicial quando você vai gravar a página já aparece uma caixa para fazer o resumo. * Edição Menor: Caso faça uma edição pequena é recomendado marcar ela como edição menor. * Se for pegar conteúdo ao fazer textos e copiar páginas pegue-o de fontes confiáveis, ou caso, for fazer com palavras próprias faça o conteúdo o máximo correto e verdadeiro possível. * Nossa fonte mais confiável é: # Wiki Inglesa * Não coloque ''': Conteúdo da WikiPedia, em respeito à nossas páginas individuas. Caso contrário, a edição será revertida ou a página será excluída. * '''Sempre: Antes de criar uma página certifique-se que ela ainda não existe. Páginas repetidas serão excluídas e caso crie uma página repetida provavelmente terá uma mensagem indesejada em seu mural. * Hiperligações: Não coloque um link em uma página que redireciona para ela mesma. * Categorias: Não coloque uma categoria em página de categoria que redireciona a mesma página. * Reversões: Não desfaça uma edição que não seja mal feita sendo ela pequena ou não. Mas quando ver uma edição com um vandalismo obvio (ex: Xablau) ou com conteúdo errado, desfaça-a usando a opção desfazer no histórico da página ou contate um usuário com cargo ou outro usuário mesmo sem cargo só que experiente na Wiki. Spam * Obviamente você já deve saber oque é "Spam", portanto não o faça aqui. Contas * Não se é proibido ter mais de uma conta na wiki. Mas quando for criar uma nova conta deixe que os outros usuários saibam disso. Se você for descoberto por ter criado uma conta falsa para enganar e ela for descoberta via IP, ela será bloqueada por tempo INFINITO com pouquíssimas chances de volta e sua conta original também correrá chances de ser bloqueada. Imagens em Artigos * Não são permitidas: imagens Fan-Art (Arte de Fã) em páginas de artigos. Não coloque imagens/gif's é vídeos que não tem haver com En En no Shouboutai. Mesmo se for uma imagem de En En no Souboutai não coloque imagens que não tem haver com a página (ex: na predefinição da página de uma personagem não coloque uma imagem de outro personagem). Também não coloque imagens com legendas em artigos. * Tipos de Imagem: Tente sempre mesmo colocar imagens tipo PNG/png ou até mesmo Gif's que combinam com a página. * Não e que é proibido utilizar imagens tipo JPG/jpg mas não e recomendado. Imagens em Discussões *Pode-se usar imagens fan-art ou imagens que não sejam de En En no Shouboutai em seu Profile e em discussões como fórum, blogs e murais, mas maneire na imagem que for usar para evitar avisos e bloqueios. Vídeos *Não coloque vídeos que não tem haver com En En no Shouboutai. * Outras Séries: De maneira alguma crie discussões apenas sobre qualquer outra série em fóruns e blogs. * Murais de Mensagens: Não faça coisas ridículas em murais (ex: perguntar a alguém se ele(a) e trap). Coisas assim são muito ridículas pois dá uma baixa alto-estima ou desanimo na pessoa. Caso ela ache ruim tal tipo de atitude e reclamar com um administrador, o administrador irá avaliar a situação. * Fórum: Políticas do Fórum. * Blogs: Não crie um blogs para fazer um debate de batalhas, teorias ou analises sobre En En no Shouboutai, anúncios e notícias da Wiki . Pois para isso temos o Fórum. Tipos de Vandalismo * Existem alguns tipos de vandalismo, dependendo de qual for aparecer na página. Vandalismo muitas vezes pode ser qualquer coisa como colocar informações incorretas ou desatualizadas em uma página, ou exclusão de texto. Tipos geralmente incluem: * Excluindo texto; * Apagando todo o texto; * Adicionando palavrões, o conteúdo não relacionado, ou especulações; * Mudar o nome do artigo; * Mudando texto para um idioma diferente do português. * Mais tipos podem surgir devido a vândalos criativos, mas estes são os problemas mais comuns que podem surgir. Vandalismo nas Páginas de Discussão * Em geral, páginas de discussão são os alvos mais fáceis para causar problemas . A maioria dos tipos de vandalismo incluem: * Excluindo texto; * Alterar a declaração de alguém; * Alterar o a declaração do autor para outro usuário ou IP; * A edição de qualquer tipo diferente de artigo. * Vandalismo em Páginas de Usuários Muitas vezes, os usuários insatisfeitos ou usuários em intenções vandalizam uma página ou reclamam na página pessoal de outro usuário. Isso é muito cruel, e é uma das piores coisas que você pode fazer em alguns casos. O usuário ofendido deve reverter suas edições, no entanto a pessoa pode se ofender com aquilo que foi feito. Tenha em mente que você será banido ao vandalizar a página pessoal de outro usuário, Vandalismo a outra página de usuário, ou edições severamente críticas, punições severas serão tomadas contra você. Vandalismos em Páginas de Usuários são entendidos também como: * Excluindo texto; * Adicionando texto que o usuário não quer; * Edição de texto; * Edição de texto para fazer a pessoa parecer como se ela fosse ruim em ortografia, acrescentando erros gramaticais e de ortografia horríveis de propósito, ou escrevendo palavrões. * Substituindo texto com declarações prejudiciais. Estas incluem tais declarações, possivelmente em todas as letras maiúsculas (considerado gritando), tais como por exemplo: "CACHORROS QUENTES **", "Eu acho que este site É UMA DROGA" ou "Eu tenho apenas 5 anos de idade, me ajuda por favor?" e outras tais declarações que fazem o usuário parecer estúpido ou imaturo, que possam destruir sua reputação. * Adicionando categorias para páginas de usuário. Outros Tipos de Vandalismo em Páginas de Usuários: * Adicionando uma imagem que seja feia, repugnante, ou de alguma forma inadequada para a página de qualquer forma, pode ser considerado desrespeitoso. * Os usuários não podem remover mensagens de sua própria página de discussão, exceto em casos de vandalismo. Deve notar-se, no entanto, que os usuários podem arquivar essas mensagens. * Por favor note, sendo desrespeitoso e deixando comentários rudes não é vandalismo, mas não é amigável, e declarações rudes ou declarações que ofendam um usuário com intenções de diminuir outro usuário serão geralmente tratados da mesma classe como vandalismo. * Se alguém que edita descaradamente ou vandaliza a Wiki, essa pessoa provavelmente será banido por um Administrador. * Edições que sejam prejudiciais, ou em violação das regras da Wiki citadas acima, irão resultar em uma advertência de um administrador ou usuário veterano. A decisão é, em seguida, até os administradores se eles irão proibir o usuário ou se eles vão dar-lhe outra chance. * Se um novo usuário que tenha quebrado algumas regras, mas suas edições parecem ser de boa-fé, ele provavelmente não será marcado por um vândalo. Em vez disso, o usuário deve receber a página de Vandalismo para ler as instruções, ou um post na sua Página de discussão de usuário explicando-lhe o que de fato ele estava fazendo errado de acordo com as regras. No entanto, se ele recusar-se a mudar sua atitude depois de ser advertido. * Criar uma nova conta para retornar de uma proibição existente resultará na conta proibida ser banida por um período maior e a nova conta ser banida permanentemente. Um usuário registrado pode ser proibido de entrar até uma quantidade infinita de tempo, mas as contas IP só tendem a ser bloqueadas por até um ano, porque elas tendem a redefinir antes desse tempo. A duração do período de bloqueio será decidida pelos administradores, a menos que houvesse um fórum sobre esse usuário específico, como mencionado anteriormente; em seguida, ele será proibidos para o período de tempo, de acordo com a comunidade. Um ponto importante a ter em mente é que, se um usuário voltar de um bloqueio e continuar a se comportar mal, o seu novo bloqueio será mais longo do que o último, e vai continuar a aumentar por cada infração que ele continuar cometendo. Administradores podem fazer pequenas alterações para este se sentir um caso específico, mas em geral, comprimentos de proibição serão estes: * 1 dia; * 3 dias; * 1 semana; * 2 semanas; * 1 mês; * 3 meses; * 6 meses; * 1 ano; * Infinito. * Se algum usuário se ofender com as normas, e se as diretrizes e regras forem injustas em sua opinião, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para discuti-las em um fórum ou página de discussão.